Gears of Time
by heartlessdevil666
Summary: This is something I made up OC X Chifuyu


Gears of time

A man knocked on the door of class 1-1, "I'm sorry to disturb your class but Miss Orimura It has been 9 and a half years now please we have to open that mans will." The man at the door said. "I have no idea what you are talking about," Orimura pretended to not know. "Please stop lying you were one of his most trusted friends along with Tabane and because she isn't around and he has no family we have to choose you." "Whom are you talking about?" Ichika piped up confused. "One of my sister's friends and male… The only person I can think about is Azura Wanijima." The entire class gasped, "The only man capable of taking on over 20 IS's alone? And took them on until he died! The world known terrorist" the girls screeched in confusion and people started talking about it.

"ICHIKA!" Chifuyu growled. "S-Sorry," Ichika bowed deeply before sitting back down. "But Chifuyu-nee didn't you have a crush on-" Ichika got hit by the attendance book before he could finish and Chifuyu's face could be seen flushed red. The rest of the class started to talk about what kind of guy Azura could be.

The man then decided to talk out loud, "I'm sorry but we have to read his will and he did die to protect you after all." Chifuyu then growled at how he told everyone in the class about how he died. Ichika then brought out a picture and said "You even had this picture beside your bed until I took it." Everyone in class had a look at the photo and saw a handsome boy with long blue hair and yellow eyes and a bright smile (Akito without the eye-patch hair a little longer and long strand was black). Everyone then started talking about how they could see Chifuyu could fall in love with him. "I was looking for that!" She yelled and snatched away the photo. She then blushed at what she just said showing that she did have a crush. "What happened to Azura?" Ichika asked. Thinking that there is no use hiding Chifuyu then asked, "Do you people know what king in AT's are?" "No" the class replied. Chifuyu then sighed, "Kings are the masters of a certain road in other words their form of a country representative." Chifuyu then continued on, "Azuma was the Fang King and was the 1st strongest in terms of fighting ability, skill and wits. The other kings didn't like being looked down on and especially after the invention of the IS. I was kidnapped when I was 16 by three kings with their teams and the help of another organisation." Chifuyu said as she remembered what happened. "Azu-kun had to fight and capture all the IS and give it to the organisation in return for me but luckily a girl he fought and took his IS he left a USB chip to explain what was happening. The Girl convinced the government to help and I was rescued. When we met up with Azu-kun he gathered every IS and we were about to leave but the three kings stopped us. He told us to leave knowing we would not be able to keep the IS from being damaged. I was about to run away when a king attacked me he blocked the attack but it pierced his chest. He continued to fight until he eventually won. When he came out I was so happy." Chifuyu said but tears started to come even despite being a strong woman. But after he came out there was blood everywhere on his body and it continued to flow on the floor he hugged me and said. I'm sorry I didn't say this earlier but I love you Fuyu-chan before he went limp and died.

The entire class was pouring tears even Houki and Laura were crying. The man then decided to speak up because he practically ignored the story and said, "I'll just come back tomorrow for the stuff about the will." And he walked away. "Why did the government never tell the truth?" Cecilia asked. "Because they wanted the people to have faith in the IS." Chifuyu replied. "If you had a chance would you like to meet him again?" Ichika asked "Yes" Chifuyu replied. "Well who is out the window?" Chifuyu looked out the window to see Azura waving at her. "I thought you died!" she practically yelled. "I think that was an illusion and a doll my opponents were the Kings of the flame, Rising and the Rumble you know." Azura deadpanned. "Does that mean that you didn't say you lo~," Chifuyu stopped and turned around to hide her blush. "What was that?" Azura asked before moving in front of her and touching her forehead and asked, "Do you have a fever?" Chifuyu blushed even harder from this and tried to punch him Azura blocked every punch before hugging her and saying, "That is no way to treat someone after 9 years before kissing her on the lips."

The class in the background were thinking: Confession! Confession!

Ichika was thinking: YAY! Finally a big brother!

Laura was thinking: Will instructor have a Bride?


End file.
